


Redeye (#167 Washington DC)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [21]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian calls the Professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeye (#167 Washington DC)

Ian had spent weeks travailing cross country telling himself it meant nothing but DC was hot even in the middle of the night and his skin crawled. He paced his hotel room and dialed his phone.

"Hello." A voice chirped on the other end.

"Professor?" There was silence for a moment, the sound of someone moving.

"Where are you?" Charlie asked. Ian felt his pulse speed up and his mind settle.

"Watergate Hotel. DC."

"Put the do not disturb sign on the door." Ian did as told. "Talk to me."

"I itch, I can't sleep."

"Are you aroused?"

"Yes." Ian admitted. It had only taken a whisper of Charlie's voice.

"Strip, lay down on just the sheets." Ian removed his few clothes and lay down.

"Lay flat, leave your phone by your ear. Left hand on your chest. Now breathe." Ian took slow breaths against the weight of his own hand to the rhythm of Charlie's voice.

 

Ian's eyes snapped open. The room was filled with sunlight. There was a knock at the door. Ian pulled on his shorts stumbling to the door. He pulled it open without checking through the peephole, his healthy paranoia somehow overridden.

"Professor?" Charlie stood on the other side of the door.

"Redeye." Charlie let himself into the room, Ian trailed a half step behind. "You've been checked in for another day. Breakfast will arrive in two hours." Charlie looked at Ian's shorts. Ian quickly stripped them off. "We'll have to work out something better for long distance sessions. I can't always hop on a plane, but for now..." Charlie reached into his carry on bag and pulled out a pillow of red silk. Ian's breath caught as arousal slammed into him. Charlie placed it solemnly on the floor. Ian gratefully dropped to his knees.


End file.
